gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabela's Australian Adventures
Cabela's Australian Adventures is a hunting game published by Activision and developed by Fun Labs and scheduled to be released in Fall TBA for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Nintendo Switch, and PC. Animals * Banteng/Scrub Bull * Water Buffalo * Wild Boar * Red Deer * Fallow Deer * Blackbuck * Rusa Deer * Sambar Deer * Hog Deer * Axis Deer * Red Kangaroo * Dingo * European Rabbit * Red Fox * Feral Goat * Emu * Saltwater Crocodile * Tiger Quoll * Tasmanian Devil * Feral Camel * Feral Horse * Feral Donkey * Feral Cat * Feral Dog * Taipan Snake * Yowie (Boss) * Blue-winged Shoveler (arcade mode only) * Grey teal (arcade mode only) * Chestnut Teal (arcade mode only) * Hardhead duck (arcade mode only) * Pacific Black Duck (arcade mode only) * Pink-Eared Duck (arcade mode only) * Wood Duck (arcade mode only) * Stubble Quail * Brown Quail (arcade mode only) * Common (Ring-necked) Pheasant (arcade mode only) * Muttonbird * Grass (Plumed) Whistling Duck * Water Whistling Duck * Mallard Duck * Common Bronzewing Pigeon * Crested Pigeon * Bobwhite Quail (arcade mode only) * California Quail (arcade mode only) * Guinea Fowl * Patridge * Peafowl * Spotted Dove * Turkey * Magpie Goose * Sika Deer (New Zealand) * Black Swan (New Zealand only) * Himalayan Tahr (New Zealand) * Arapawa Sheep (New Zealand) * Chukar (New Zealand) * Chamois (New Zealand) * Whitetail Deer (New Zealand) * Paradise Shelduck (New Zealand) * Wapiti (New Zealand) * Roosevelt Elk (New Zealand) * Brown Trout (New Zealand) * Weasel (New Zealand) * Stoat (New Zealand) * Wallaby (New Zealand) * Common Brushtail Possum (New Zealand) * Brown Rat (New Zealand) * Black Rat (New Zealand) * House Mouse (New Zealand) * Canada Goose (New Zealand) * House Sparrow (New Zealand) * European Starling (New Zealand) * European Hare * Feral Cattle * Cane Toad * Rock Dove * Murray Cod * Great White Shark * Bull shark * Common Carp * Rainbow Trout * Brook trout * Atlantic salmon * Chinook salmon Non-huntable Animals * Echidna * Freckled Duck * Black Swan (Australia) * Cape Barren Goose * Goanna (Lizard) * Wombat * Thorny Devil * Marsupial Mole * Kookaburra * Water-Holding Frog * Budgerigar * Hopping Mouse * Bandicoot * Bilby * Frilled Lizard * Shingle-backed (Blue tongued) skink * Mallee Fowl * Kakapo (New Zealand) * Kea (New Zealand) * Takahe bird (New Zealand) * Koala * Platypus * Bottlenose Dolphin * Fur Seal * Sugar Glider * Cow (Domestic) * Horse (Domestic) * Sheep (Domestic) * Goat (Domestic) * Chicken (Domestic) * Dog (Domestic) * Cat (Domestic) * Donkey (Domestic) Locations * Australian Capital Territory * New South Wales * Northern Territory * Queensland * Tasmania * Victoria * Western Australia * New Zealand Items * .22-250 rifle * .270 rifle * .300 rifle * .30-30 rifle * .338 rifle * .375 rifle * .416 rifle * Air Gun * .12 GA Shotgun * .410 O&U Shotgun * .500 Handgun * Crossbow * Compound Bow * Recurve Bow * Fly-fishing Pole * Spinning Combo * Camera Trivia * Trout and salmon are introduced species into Australia and New Zealand. Category:Other Category:Cabela's Category:Cabela's Games Category:Hunting Games Category:Hunting Category:Fishing Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Fun Labs Category:Havok